Thanks for your consideration
by TimeTravellingWizardTribute
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has never been interested in boys, until now. She finds herself under the gaze of a certain man and strangely enjoys it, longing for more. But things can only get worse as she discovers her new admirer is the Game Keeper and the controller of her life from here on out. Katniss/Seneca Crane pairing. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Distraction

My breath was caught in my throat througout everything. From Prim's name being called out at the reaping, saying goodbye and finally ending up at the Capitol, being trained like animals. That's all we were. Animals for entertainment. Haymitch was less than helpful, drinking and throwing snide comments my way. It felt like he had given up already and I knew that I stood no chance of winning. But that wouldn't stop me from trying. For Prim. For Gale. For me. There was a strange feeling in the air. Like everyone was already picking out their targets, but no matter how I shifted, I couldn't get them to stop looking at me. With a half hearted smile to Cinna, I climbed onto the carriage with Peeta – the other boy from my district – and together we headed out, on fire and glowing. I could feel eyes on me, burning into my flesh. My heart pounded. Had they also worked out that I had no chance? Were they assuming such a thing? The cheers were deafening at first before my ears adjusted to them and I allowed myself a glance around the arena. Attention and cheers were directed at us. At ME. This was astounding. But there were a pair of eyes I met as the carriage pulled to a halt for the President to begin his speech, and I couldn't look away. I had no idea who he was, or why he was staring – the fire had gone out the moment we stopped. Yet he was just watching. It wasn't unnerving, or worrying. It didn't make me feel uneasy. I liked it. The way he looked at me. It was sort of how I had caught Gale looking at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention. My stomach churned, flipped and twisted. But before I could draw my attention away from him, the carriage began to move, causing me to almost fall off, if Peeta hadn't of grabbed my arm, I would have.

The hugs and glares that followed were blurred into one, so I had no idea who was doing which? It didn't matter. My mind was no longer on the game. No longer on winning. If this was part of the game then I had lost. 100%.

A sleepless night followed. Flicking through the window settings before replaying the ceremony again. No zoom. Just my luck. I could see his faint outline, but he just looked blury and small, and it was affecting me. I wanted to see him. Wanted to know if he was actually watching me or if it was all in my head. I had never really bothered with boys. They weren't important to me like my family were. Like surviving was. But this, this was different. And it made my heart pound like never before. For once I felt like the Gazelle instead of the fearless hunter.

In the morning was our first training session. Maybe a bit or archery would snap me back to reality for a while. I need a distraction now.


	2. Chapter 2 - Perfect

"In two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I'm about to say. First; no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that at the arena. There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes, ten percent from infection, twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

* * *

Fighting. That was the next thing she noticed. Katniss found herself zoning out of the warnings and information, but only because Haymitch had given them their instructuons already. She stood to the side, arms folded, watching the Careers practicing and arguing amungst themselves. It was quite amusing to watch them destroy themselves before the games actually began. She remained quiet, tying knots and learning about cammoflage. Something Peeta was amazing at. He showed her a few extra tips whilst the helpers were busy, but she couldn't grasp it. Katniss wasn't the artistic type at all. But knots – Well she had them down already. Everyone took a small break, having a quick drink and a healthy snack before returning to practicing. Katniss took a longer break than the others, wandering around and sizing people up. Doing what they had already done to me on the first day. That's when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A figure in black moving behind a glass. Her bright brown eyes snapped up in time to catch him look away. It was him. The man from the ceremony. But what was he doing here? She racked her brain, trying to put a name to the face but came up short every time.

"That's Seneca Crane" a voice announced from behind her, making her jump, only slightly – but enough to draw attention to herself from pretty much everyone. Mentally, Katniss cursed Peeta for sneaking up on her. She turned to see him looking in the direction of the man – Seneca Crane – before he finally looked back down. Her eyes now burning into his face until he braved it and spoke again

"The Games Keeper" he informed, more sure of himself now. Katniss frowned, glancing back up at the man who was un-ashamedly watching her and Peeta conversing. She felt more intimidated now. This man was in control of her life and the way that she would perish. Her heart sunk, no longer pounding with happiness at the sight of him. She looked back to Peeta, who seemed to swallow a lump in his throat

"Are you sure?" she questioned, unable to hide the hope in her voice, but he just nodded

"Has been for a while. He's like Snow's right hand man or something" he added, chewing on his lip. Katniss let out a breath

"Well, I'd love to see what he has in plan for me" she smirked softly, throwing Crane a glare before turning on her heels and heading over to the knotting section again. Distracting herself for a while.

* * *

"Katniss Everdeen – District 12 tribute… Volunteered in place of her little sister… Primrose" A woman informed Seneca Crane from behind her desk, Seneca just nodded, his eyes fixed firmly on the brunette girl that was wondering around the training arena, busying herself with knot tying and cammoflague. He held his hands behind his back

"And District 12's mentor?" he questioned half-heartedly, not seeing the curious gazed behind him

"Haymitch Abernathy" Someone replied, uneasy with his facination with District 12 and the female tribute. Still, they humored him and went along with it all, feeding him with what he desired – information.

"Right" he breathed. She had stopped and was looking right at him. He shifted slightly but remained watching her. He couldn't help himself. Something about her seemed – promising. That's what he was telling himself anyway. He let out a breath and turned away, pacing back to his station and continued with the design of the Arena. Smiling darkly to himself, spinning it in his palm

"Perfect" he breathed, glancing back up to see Katniss tying more knots

"Absolutely Perfect" he mumbled to himself. Putting the mini arena back and heading out, walking down the corridor, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and letting out a frustrated breath. He needed to get out of there. Occupy himself with something. This girl was going to die. He couldn't waste time watching her and admiring her from a distance. That was something he just couldn't do. He turned a corner and dissapeared into his room, taking a shower to destract himself.

* * *

"He's gone" Katniss almost complained, looking up and expecting his presence looking over her

"He's the Game Keeper… He has to design new ways for us to die" Peeta answered matter-of-factly. She wanted to tie this knot around his throat, but instead she tied it to a branch, busying herself. Yet her attention was still fixed on the curved window

"I know that" she lied. Part of her still hoped he would quit or something, but that was a far fetched idea

"I doubt he even knows who any of us are, Katniss" Peeta drew her attention back, a look of distress on his pale face. Katniss faked a warm smile and nodded in false agreement

"You're right. It's just weird looking at the man who will ultimately kill us" she admitted. This wasn't a lie. He was currently plotting ways for her to die, and yet her heart sped up everytime she caught his eye. Everytime she sensed his presence or his eyes burning into her. It's was stupid, pathetic even. She let out a breath, glancing around to catch Cato and the other Career's looking at her and Peeta like meat, she glared at them before looking back at Peeta

"Throw that metal thing over there." She whispered to him, more of a demand

"What? No. Haymitch said we're not supposed to show our skills." He seemed almost panicked, now looking over at the Careers

"I don't care what Haymitch said. Those guys are looking at you like you're a meal. Throw it!" She snapped, standing up and watching them as they smirked at their own skills. Reluctantly, Peeta stood. He walked over to the large metal thing and picked it up, Katniss shot warning glares at the careers as they chuckled. Amazingly, Peeta spun the big metal thing and threw it, knocking a load of equipment over and also knocking the smug looks off of their faces. Katniss nodded in approval before turning and grabbing a bow and sheeth of arrows, needing some practice. Despite her mind still being on Seneca Crane, she was shot rather well, shocking herself more than anyone.

* * *

Seneca Crane walked back in to a loud chatter which failed to die down when he entered. He frowned, looking around for the cause of the commotion with someone pulled up a replay of Peeta's magnificent throwing skills. But mostly he was watching the smug look on Katniss' face. Seneca smirked when it ended, nodding

"District 12 seems to have improved immensely he walked to the window, watching the tributes train, mostly Katniss, but he allowed himself to watch the others for a few moments.


	3. Chapter 3 - Eleven

The rest of the day seemed to be the same, stealing glances up at the man who appeared to always be watching, staring. Katniss didn't feel uneasy, she began to enjoy the attention to the point where she was trying to show off, unaware of the rest of the tributes who began to notice her aswell. Still, that didn't stop the girl, much to the annoyance of Effie and Haymitch who just yelled at her over and over, informing her that she needed to save her skills for the scoring with the Gamekeepers. Katniss just gave in and appologised, keeping her reasons a secret. Keeping him a secret. She had no idea what would happen if anyone found out – she didn't even wanna admit it to herself. She had a thing for Seneca Crane.

The night went quickly, and Katniss managed to drift into a dream-filled sleep. One that consisted of those deep blue eyes which seemed to spill into a lagoon far away from this hell. Katniss woke early, stretching with a smile on her lips before frowning and letting out a breath as she took in her surroundings. The bright walls, the smell of fancyfood floating through the air and the feeling of death creeping up on her. Yeah, she was now a million miles away from that lagoon. She groaned and got up, getting dressed in her black attire, wandering out for breakfast where she met Peeta, grinning at her for a while before shoving food into his mouth. Katniss shivered slightly, sitting opposite him and filling herself up on rich food that would help her over the next few hours of training for this scoring session. She knew the Gamekeepers would be there, but had convinced herself it would just be the majority of the board and not Seneca.

She managed to distract herself with Archery training, getting herself into the zone she needed to be in to gain a high score. It didn't stop her from hating this whole process. Eventually she and Peeta were left alone, waiting for their turn. Katniss could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest, and was sure it would break free any moment now. She clutched the bench tightly, her knuckles turning white. Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. She froze to the spot, looking at Peeta for someconfirmation that everything would be okay. She found it in his soft smile. She breathed out a smile herself before getting up and heading into the large room, freezing as her eyes landed on Seneca Crane, who was eating and chatting to the other Gamemakers, clearly tired of all of this now, he must have been here all day, analysing everyone and scoring their abilities. Katnis shook her head. She couldn't feel empathy for a man who killed children. She just couldn't.

She took a breath and walked to the centre. This was the first time she had seen him up close. And he looked perfect. Not like any of these other Capitol people. He was delicately shaving, pretty much no make-up except to accenuate his deep blue eyes, his hair slicked back. She swallowed dryly and cleared her throat

"Uh, Katniss Everdeen" she informed them, her stomach flipping when he turned those eyes in her direction, burning into her. She closed her own eyes, bathing in it for a moment before nodding. Hoping he would assume she was gaining composure. She stepped and picked up the bow and one of the fancy arrows, lining herself up and taking a deep breath. She drew it back, aiming, firing, missing. Most of the Gamekeepers let out a laugh and returned to what they were doing. Katniss frowned at herself. Was it because he was there? Watching her? She glanced over, he wasn't looking. She grabbed another arrow, drawing it back, aiming, hit! She grinned and let out a breath, turning to say thanks but noting they were no longer paying attention, especially Seneca. She let out a growl, glancing around at their surroundings. Seneca had gotten up and headed to a table with a large pig with an apple in it's mouth. Katniss smirked, grabbing another arrow, drawing it back and firing it at the apple next to him. The Apple stuck into the wall next to the man, who was now staring at Katniss in shock. She simply bowed

"Thank you for your consideration" she growled, putting the equipment back and walking out, frustrated and annoyed. Mostly with him.

* * *

It had been a long day, watching the talents of the tributes who were all expecting high scores for their hidden skills. But in truth only a few would receive the highest, and they were the Careers. Seneca Crane rubbed his temples. Two more to go. And he knew full well who they were. District 12. Katniss Everdeen. He let out a breath as the door opened, turning his attention to someone who was asking him a question, he just grinned and nodded, pretending to know what he was yapping on about. In truth, he didn't give a damn. A throat clearing and her name being announced allowed him the chance to look around. She seemed, nervous. As if his presence was intimidating. He simply stared at her. Her pure and natural beauty and bravery was something that was rare around these parts. He had never divulged in any of the Victors who had come his way, never had the taste for them after seeing what they had done. Many found that to be a turn on, but not him. Until now. This girl was about to become a murderer and possibly die, and he wasn't going to deny finding that arousing.

He continued to watch her as she picked up the bow and arrow. A frown fixed on his face when she missed. How had that happened? He was willing her to make that. But everyone gets one chance and she had botched it. He took a breath and laughed softly with the others to save face. He stood up, going to re-pile his plate with food, ignoring the nagging feeling that she could do better. He had seen so with his own eyes. And then it almost hit him. He looked wide eyed at the shiny red apple sticking into the wall inches from his face. He couldn't even hear the gasps as he looked back to Katniss as she spoke, bowed and left. His eyes searching the others who were confused about what this meant. Low scores, or high. She had almost hit him, yet she also had amazing accuracy with the apple. Then he spotted the bullseye accurate arrow in the board. He smiled to himself. She really was talented.

"OUTRAGEOUS!" one woman screeched, her face now pale from fear and shock

"Good shot though" Seneca defended, pulling the apple out and looking at it

"Straight through the middle!" another man called in admiration

"And a good shot over there" he added, everyone looked to where Seneca was indicated. And then the discussions began before Peeta Mellark walked in.

* * *

"Are you certain" the woman question, Seneca just smiled and nodded

"Katniss Everdeen? District 12?" she sounded like he had gone mad, but another nod informed her he was sticking with it. She let out a breath

"On your head be it" she muttered

"It's worth it" he confirmed, patting her shoulder and wondering off

"District 12. Katniss Everdeen. A score of… Eleven"


End file.
